Private Service
by Ramboochan
Summary: Boboiboy yang seorang vlogger merasa tertantang dengan balapan. Ia pun menyetujui ajakan vlog di sirkuit Adudu demi menyalurkan adrenalinnya. Oleng sedikit dan BOOM! Ia harus merasakan pahitnya obat. Tapi dokter yang menanganinya memberi pengobatan khusus. Apa, ya?/Doc!FangxVlogger!Boboiboy
1. Chapter 1

Gas diputar kencang. Rem sudah tidak diindahkan. Sambil melirik ke _rival_ dibelakang, Boboiboy terus maju kedepan. Suzuki GSXR-150 warna merah hitamnya memacu cepat, tak peduli dengan kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin terjadi.

Pemuda itu menyeringai melihat sang _rival_ berhenti dan melepas helm lalu meneriakkan sesuatu. Mungkin menyerah.

Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya tinggi-tinggi. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan dibalik helm _full face_ berwarna oranye. Sepuluh detik—waktu yang terlalu singkat untuknya segera melepas senyum dan mengerem.

Terlambat, Boboiboy terpental. Helmnya tergores dan kameranya rusak—pecah berantakan. Sang pemuda meringis. Tubuhnya nyeri. Telinganya sayup-sayup mendengar teriakan teman-temannya serta derap langkah yang terburu-buru.

"Sial…polisi tidur…sialan…"

Private Service (from my Doc)

 _Doctor_!Fang x _Vlogger_!Boboiboy

Boboiboy mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Ia dan Gopal tengah bersiap membuat _vlog_ mengenai makanan ketia mendadak Adudu dan teman setianya Probe datang. Sambil tertawa, Boboiboy dengan senang menyambut Adudu. Memintanya untuk ikut duduk bersamanya.

"Tumben sekali. Padahal aku tidak _up_ apa pun di Instagram, lho! Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu kami ada di sini?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Aku melihatmu dari luar tadi. Kebetulan kami belum makan, jadi sekalian saja," balas Adudu santai. Probe sendiri sudah heboh memilih makanan bersama Gopal.

"Sebenarnya aku mau nge _vlog_ berdua bareng Gopal. _Collab_ gitu. Tapi mumpung ada kalian di sini, giman kalau kalian ikut saja? Pasti _views_ naik drastis," tawar Boboiboy.

Adudu nampak berpikir sejenak. "Hmm. Boleh juga. Tapi ada satu syarat, kau ikut _vlog_ ku, ya. Kita balapan di sirkuitku."

Manik madu Boboiboy berbinar mendengar kata balapan. Seumur-umur, meski punya motor bagus, tak pernah sekali pun motornya itu ia jajalkan ke dalam dunia _ngebut-ngebutan_.

"Boleh! Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya!"

"Oke! Probe, nanti kita _vlog_ bersama Boboiboy."

"Siap, Incik Bos!"

Melihat kesepakatan telah terjalin, Gopal mengambil alih.

"Nah, _vlog_ aku dan Boboiboy hari ini adalah makanan negara tetangga, Indonesia. _Vlog_ kami dibagi dua yaitu perjalanan ke sini dan makanannya. Nanti pas makan aku yang _upload_ , sisanya Boboiboy," jelas Gopal sambil menorehkan tinta pulpen keatas kertas pesanan.

" _Go-Pro_ sudah siap, Gopal. Nanti kalau mau mulai kasih tahu, ya."

Boboiboy namanya. Berumur 20 tahun dan merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak _vlogger_ muda dengan _subscriber_ yang tak terbilang sedikit. Awalnya ia cuma iseng nge _vlog_ tentang kedai Tok Aba sebagai tugas sekolah. Lama-lama ia ketagihan dan jadi kebiasaan hingga jadi _famous_ seperti sekarang. Namanya dikenal seantreo Malaysia dan yang ingin _menggaet_ nya tak bisa dibilang sedikit—meski akhirnya masih _jomblo_ juga.

Isi _vlog_ nya beragam. Mulai dari kesehariannya di kedai hingga perjalanannya ke berbagai tempat—menunjukkan beberapa akomodasi yang bisa dipilih saat berkunjung ke suatu tempat. Tak jarang juga ia memberi _review_ mengenai film atau animasi yang sudah tayang.

Pelayan datang membawa 4 piringmaknan dan 4 gelas minuman. Segera setelah disajikan, Boboiboy menekan tombol _record_.

"Hai, kawan-kawan! Senang bisa jumpa lagi dengan kalian semua! Hari ini Gopal punya 4 jenis makanan yang ingin ia bagi dengan kalian," sapa Boboiboy membuka _vlog_.

Kamera beralih ke arah Gopal yang tengah makan. Sontak pemuda bertubuh gemuk itu duduk tegak dan menyapa.

"Hai, semuanya. Ketemu lagi di Gopal's Food. Sekarang aku lagi di Nusantara's Café. Kafe ini isinya makanan khas Indonesia negara tetangga kita."

Boboiboy mulai berdiri dan mneyorot kafe yang sedang ramai. Beberapa _fans_ memekik kaget dan menahan diri untuk tidak mengganggu _shooting vlogger_ manis.

"Kafenya _overall_ nyaman. Lampu bohlam kuning menambah kesan hangat. Dinding dihiasi dengan mural wayang yang latarnya batik Pekalongan. Meja dan kursi terbuat dari olahan limbah. _Recycle_ nih, keren."

Boboiboy kembali menyorot meja tempat mereka duduk.

"Dan, _btw_ aku gak sendirian. Hari ini _vlog_ ku super ramai. Ada Boboiboy, Adudu, dan Probe." Adudu menjadi fokus kamera. Duo hijau-ungu itu melambai seraya tersenyum manis.

"Kita langsung ke makanannya aja ya. Aku sudah lapar nih, hehe." Kamera didekatkan kearah makanan yang tersaji didepan Gopal. "Dihadapanku ada makanan asal Jakarta yaitu Kerak Telor. Dibuat dari telur, beras, dan bumbu rempah-rempah yang baunya manis." Gopal mengambil sesuap besar lalu mengunyahnya dengan hikmad.

"Astaga ini enak! Gurih dan asin menyatu dengan rasa manis. Bumbunya menyeruak didalam mulut." Boboiboy memberi kode untuk mem _pause_ , Gopal menyudahi _scene_ nya dengan sesuap kerak telor besar lagi.

"Sekarang giliran Boboiboy. Nih gado-gadonya."

Boboiboy duduk di samping Gopal. Dihadapannya ada makanan yang nampak seperti salad hanya saja dnegan saus kacang kental yang berbau cuka. Gopal memberi kode lalu melanjutkan rekaman.

"Jadi di depan Boboiboy ada gado-gado dari Jakarta juga. Mirip salad dengan saus kacang. Banyak sayurnya nih." Boboiboy mengaduk lalu mengangkat sayur kangkung dan kacang panjang yang sudah direbus.

"Boboiboy makan, ya." Satu suap masuk. Mata Boboiboy mendadak terbelalak lebar.

"Pedas!" serunya heboh. Adudu dan Probe nampak tertawa sedangkan Gopal berusaha menahan tawanya sehingga kamera yang dipegangnya mengalami gempa kecil-kecilan.

Wajah Boboiboy mendadak masam. Setelah meminum teh yang diberikan Probe, ia kembali berbicara.

"Ini pasti ulahmu Gopal."

" _Dey,_ aku 'kan cuma pesan. Mana kutahu kalau ada cabenya. Delapan pula—HAHAHAHA." Kamera kembali terguncang karena Gopal yang menutup mulutnya.

"Apa kau kata!?" Boboiboy mulai kesal. Ia tahu kalau ini semua bertujuan sebagai hiburan. Tapi gak dia mulu dong.

Ayolah, Boboiboy sudah lelah dan bosan jadi bahan keisengan temannya yang satu itu.

 _Setidaknya Gopal tahu dengan jelas fans Boboiboy sangat suka dengan ekspresi Boboiboy ketika kesal yang keimutan bertambah berkali-kali lipat._

Boboiboy kembali mengambil sesuap. "Ini ada tempe dan labusiam sepertinya." Boboiboy mengunyah pelan seraya meresapi bumbu dan cita rasa dari makanan yang dimakannya. Berusaha mengabaikan rasa pedas.

"Kalau begini lebih enak. Semua bahan menyatu lembut dengan saus kacang yang sedikit asam. Ada rasa cuka dan jeruk nipis. Bagus buat kamu yang mau diet nih hehe. Terbaik."

Gopal mem _pause_ ketika Boboiboy kembali makan. Ia menatap Adudu dan Probe setelah duduk.

"Nah, itu makanan yang ada di depan kalian punya kalian, ya. Baca dulu kertas ini." Gopal menyerahkan 2 lembar kertas ukuran A6 yang berisi penjelasan mengnai makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"Oke, aku sudah mengerti."

Probe menggaruk kepalanya. "Incik Bos, ini susah lah."

Adudu menjitak kepala ungu Probe. Gemas dengan tingkahnya.

"Hafalkan saja sebisamu. Improvisasi saja nanti," ujar Boboiboy menenangkan. Probe mengangguk kecil.

"Sudah boleh mulai belum?" tanya Gopal. Probe dan Adudu mengangguk mantap. Langsung saja Gopal menekan tombol _record_ dan menyorot duo hijau-ungu yang duduk tenang dengan senyum manis yang terulas.

"Hai, semuanya! Incik Bos dan Probe disini gabung dalam _vlog_ nya Gopal!" sapa Probe ceria.

"Kebetulan lagi jalan-jalan terus lihat mereka berdua di sini. Jadi kami gabung untuk makan bersama," jelas Adudu sopan.

Probe dengan ceria mengambil serbet putih dan memakainya dileher. "Probe gak sabar nih mau makan. Aku duluan ya, Incik Bos!"

Adudu menganga kaget. Bingung darimana Probe selalu mendapatkan serbet setiap kali ia makan.

"Ini ada batagor. Asalnya dari Jawa Barat, Indonesia. Isinya ada daging bakso ikan, kulit pangsit beserta isinya—uuh, garing. Ada bumbu kacang yang ditambah kecap dan sambal. Probe makan, yaa!" Sesuap batagor masuk kedalam mulutnya. Dikunyah penuh semangat juang. "Ini enak! Pangsitnya renyah. Baksonya lembur sekali. Sudah dipotong kecil-kecil sehingga lebih mudah dimakan. Tinggal 'hap'!"

Melihat Probe asyk makan, Adudu mulai membuka.

"Didepan saya ada ketoprak. Bisa ditemukan banyak di pinggir jalan Jakarta, ibu kota Indonesia. Bahan ketoprak ini ada ketupat, tauge, bihun, tahu dan saus kacang. Menurut rumor yang beredar di masyarakat, asal nama ketoprak ini dari bunyi _cobek_ yang berseteru dengan bawang putih hingga terdengar _ketuprak_!" Adudu menjelaskan dengan senyum kecil. Tak ayal membuat Boboiboy terkesima.

"Saya coba, ya." Satu suapan masuk. "Hmm. Semuanya terasa lembut di mulut. Bumbu kacangnya terasa sekali. Kecap manis dan jeruk nipis jadi percampuran rasa yang luar biasa."

"Kalau Probe lihat, kalau gado-gado buat diet, ketoprak buat gemuk ya! Ada ketupat dan bihun segala. Ini bikin kenyang plus plus!"

 _Vlog_ dilanjutkan dengan perbincangan yang hangat. Merasa cukup, Gopal menutup _vlog_ nya dan memberi salam perpisahan.

* * *

Boboiboy memacu motor berwarna hitam dengan aksen merahnya pelan. Kadang Boboiboy merasa malu. Motornya yang sebegini keren cuma ia bawa untu jalan-jalan dan kadang menemaninya mengantar pesanan.

Manik madunya terus memperhatikan Adudu di jalanan. Setelah hampir satu jam berlalu, mereka sampai di sebuah sirkuit yang dinamai Sirukit Kotak meski sirkuitnya tidak kotak.

Adudu pernah mengungkapka dalam salah satu _vlog_ nya alasan penamanaan Kotak pada sirkuitnya. Ia bilang, Ibunya punya banyak sekali koleksi tas kaku berbentuk kotak. Gedung kantornya pun berbentuk persegi empat sempurna. Berwarna hijau persis dengan rambutnya.

Probe mempersiapkan kamera didepannya dan Adudu yang masih duduk diatas motor Aerox 155 yang berwarna hitam dengan garis hijau dan tosca sebagai pemanis.

 _Record_ ditekan, Probe dengan heboh melambai dan meloncat-loncat menyapa para penunggu setia _vlog_ nya yang mayoritas pecinta motor.

"Selamat pagi, siang malam, dan subuh semuanyaaa! Hari ini Incik Bos dan Probe punya episode khusus buat kalian semua di Youtube Channel Sirkuit Kotak Balapan Hari Ini!"

Boboiboy menyusul dibelakangnya. Ia berhenti tepat disamping Adudu. Tanpa melepas helm oranyenya, Boboiboy melambai ke arah kamera.

"Hayo itu siapa? Siapa? Siapa? Siapaaa?" Probe kembali berteriak heboh sambil memiringkan kepalanya manis ke kiri dan ke kanan secara bergantian.

Adudu tersenyum kecil. "Hari ini dengan khusus kami meminta Boboiboy untuk turut serta dalam video kami. Boboiboy akan balapan ikut balapan untuk yang pertama kalinya."

Boboiboy melepas helmnya. Topi tidak menutupi kepalanya sehingga rambut hitam dengan helai putih miliknya melambai pelan seiring dengan hembusan angin. Senyum manis dilempar, Adudu dan Probe terkena panah cinta seketika.

"Ini pertama kalinya Boboiboy balapan. Doakan Boboiboy berjaya, ya!"

"Ow! Boboiboy sangat comel la. Kamu gantikan Incik Bos saja ya."

Jitakan kembali diterima Probe. Adudu merebut kamera dan kembali berbicara.

"Sirkuit yang akan kami gunakan adalah sirkuit udang. Sudah kita rombak sedikit dengan penambahan polisi tidur supaya Boboiboy lebih hati-hati dan ingat rem selalu. Pokoknya hari ini sudah pasti seru.

* * *

 _Vlog_ dilanjutkan dengan pengenalan motor Boboiboy dan Adudu. Mereka berdua membahas motor diikuti dengan Probe yang me _review_ suku cadang dan aksesoris yang digunakan Boboiboy pada motornya. Gopal yang tidak ingin ikutan hanya duduk dan memperhatikan Probe dan Adudu yang nampak bersemangat membicarakan motor.

Setelah mencoba sekali sirkuit berbentuk udang dengan kecepatan standar, Boboiboy berisap dengan helm khusus yang sudah dilengkapi dengan kamera untuk merekam acara balapannya.

"Siap Boboiboy?" tanya Adudu. Boboiboy memutar gasnya kencang sebagai jawaban. Probe dan Gopal berdiri disamping lajur. Bersiap menyemangati Boboiboy dan Incik Bos tercinta.

"Yak! Gopal disini akan ikut dalam memeriahkan _vlog_! Perlombaan akan segera dimulai!"

Tepuk tangan solo Gopal memecah keheningan. Probe mengangkat bendera bermotif papan catur.

"Tiga, dua, satuuu!" Seiring dengan bendera yang terlambai keras, Adudu dan Boboiboy melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dua motor beradu kecepatan. Probe memerhatikan keduanya dari kamera di helm kedua sohib tersebut yang telah terhubung dengan laptopnya. Kaki berbalut sepatu kets menaiki tangga memasuki ruang komentator.

"Astaga Incik Bos memimpin. Kehebatan pro memang tak tertandingi," pujian dilontarkan Probe melalui micnya.

Gopal tak mau kalah. Setelah duduk dengan nyaman, ia mengambil mic dan ikut bersuara.

" _Dey_ , kau tak lihat Boboiboy yang mulai menyusul? Dah hampir terkejar lah tu."

"Eits. Incik Bos sudah memperlebar jarak. Ayo Incik Bos! Semangat, hu-hu! Semangat, hu-hu!"

"Semangat Boboiboy! Nanti kutraktir _Hot Chocolate Special_ Tok Aba kalau menang!"

Probe yang mendengar nama minuman coklat favoritnya mendadak berpaling.

"Boboiboy ayo semangat! Nanti Gopal belikan kita _Hot Chocolate_ lah tu!"

Gopal menatap Probe datar. " _Dey,_ aku belanjakan Boboiboy je, lah."

Mendengar Probe dan Gopal berdebat membuat Boboioy tertawa kecil. Sementara itu Adudu mendecakkan lidah kesal mendengar Probe berpaling hanya karena coklat.

"Yak! Adudu nampak berhasil menyelesaikan putaran pertama terlebih dahulu dan disusul Boboiboy kemudian."

"Nampaknya Incik Bos semangat sekali. _Cornering_ nya menajam."

"Sepuluh putaran ini pasti dimenangkan Adudu."

"Ey?"

"Kenapa?"

" _Alah…_ Tadi kau dukung Boboiboy. Sekarang kau dukung Incik Bos."

" _Dey,_ suka-suka aku lah."

Boboiboy mulai kesal dengan keplin-planan duo komentator yang berada diatas. Dengan buru-buru ia kembali men _starter_ motornya cepat berjuang menyusul Adudu.

Delapan putaran dilewati dengna posisi pertama yang terus berubah. Melihat peluang ketika Adudu berhenti untuk minum, Boboiboy langsung melesat tanpa beristirahat. Mengabaikan rasa haus yang melanda tenggorokannya yang kering.

Putaran terakhir siap dilewati. Boboiboy memimpin didepan. Senyum penuh kemenangan dilontarkan dibalik helm _full face_.

Tanpa memikirkan ban motornya yang mulai aus dan polisi tidur yang bertujuan untuk mengingatkannya agar tidak kebablasan, ia terus menancap gas.

Suara teriakan Adudu, Probe, dan Gopal ia artikan sebagai teriakan kemenangan. Tangan kiri terangkat tinggi untuk sekitar 10 detik, karena setelahnya ia kehilangan kendali dan terpental.

Helm yang melindungi kepala terasa pecah diluar. Kamera yang menyatu rusak parah. Layar laptop yang terhubung dengan kamera gelap. Probe dan Gopal turun dengan tergesa-gesa. Jari mengetik cepat, memanggil ambulan untuk mengangkut Boboiboy yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran.

"Halo aku Probe. Tolong kirimkan ambulans sekarang ke sirkuit kotak! Ada yang kecelakaan. Cepaaaat!"

* * *

Kabar Boboiboy yang masuk rumah sakit dengan cepat masuk ke telinga Tok Aba. Kakek peracik coklat itu menahan diri agar tidak pingsan. Dengan Vespa biru dongkernya, ia lekas meninggalkan kedai dan pergi ke Rumah Sakit Rintis.

Kamar dengan nomor 413 dimasuki perlahan. Mata Tok Aba menemukan cucunya tertidur ditemani teman-temannya yang berdiri mengelilingi ranjang rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana keadaan cucuku?"

Adudu berbalik dan segera membungkuk. "Maafkan saya, Tok. Ini karena saya mengajak Boboiboy untuk balapan."

"Tidak usah begitu, Adudu. Biarkan saja Boboiboy disini. Biar dia tahu kenapa Atok tak kasih dia balapan." Tangan keriput Tok Aba menepuk pundak Adudu yang terselimuti baju polo oranye. Memintanya untuk kembali berdiri tegak.

Probe tertawa kecil. "Memanglah Atok benar. _Degil_ betul Boboiboy ini. Sudah kuperingatkan masih saja ikutan."

Gopal menatap Probe datar. "Bukannya kau yang paling bersemangat, ya?"

"Ehehe. Semangat menyuruh Boboiboy berhenti lah."

Adudu berusaha menengahi. "Sudahlah, biarkan saja Boboiboy beristirahat."

"Benar kau, Adudu. Ia terlalu fokus bekerja sampai melupakan libur kuliahnya."

Pandangan empat pria itu teralihkan oleh suara pintu terbuka. Mereka menatap pemuda dengan jas putih khas dokter yang masuk bersama seorang perawat.

"Selamat sore semua. Saya Dokter Fang yang menangani Boboiboy." Sang dokter memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum tampan. Tangannya terulur menjabat Tok Aba.

"Saya Atok dari Boboiboy yang nakal ini. Tolong rawat dia baik-baik, ya."

"Tentu saja. Ehm, kalau begitu, boleh tolong tinggalkan Boboiboy sebentar? Aku ingin melakukan pemeriksaan dan penggantian perban," pinta Fang. Adudu, Probe serta Gopal langsung saja keluar. Tok Aba menepuk bahu Fang. Tersenyum lembut pada dokter muda berkacamata.

"Aku titip Boboiboy, ya. Ada kedai yang harus ku kelola."

"Tenang saja. Itu sudah jadi kewajibanku."

Setelah pintu ditutup, Fang langsung bekerja. Stetoskop dipasang. Selimut diturunkan lau kancing baju rumah sakit yang menyerupai daster itu dilepas satu per satu hingga menunjukkan dada polos pasien.

Alat pendeteksi denyut jantung yang dingin menyentuh kulit hangat dan halus milik pasien. Sementara Fang memeriksa kestabilan organ tubuh, suster Ying mengatur jalur cairan infus.

Fang beralih pada luka di kedua tangan yang terbalut perban. Ying membantu melepas perban dengan cekatan lalu membuangnya di tong sampah khusus.

Cairan antiseptik dioleskan perlahan pada luka yang memerah dan berdenyut. Suster yang sudah menjadi asistennya membantu dengan kapas-kapas. Dibuangnya yang kotor oleh kulit mati dan diambilnya yang baru dengan cairan obat yang teresap.

Tangan yang sudah diobati kembali diperban oleh Ying. Tangan terlatihnya membalut cepat sehingga Fang bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Luka ditubuhnya bagaimana, ya? dia terlihat nyenyak sekali tidurnya." Jari panjang menggaruk pipi kikuk.

" _Haiya_ , lakukan saja, ma. Lu masih ada pasien lain, wo."

Memutar bola mata kesal, Fang dibantu Ying membalik tubuh Boboiboy yang ringan. Selang-selang dipinggirkan sehingga tidak ditimpa tubuh.

Tangan Fang menyingkap daster putih dengan motif polkadot biru muda diujungnya. Ia meringis melihat tubuh mungil dihadapannya penuh dengan lebam yang sudah membiru—bahkan mulai berubah menjadi ungu seperti warna rambutnya.

"Ying, foto ini. Kita harus buat laporan perkembangannya nanti."

"Hah foto? _Gua_ lupa bawa _handphone_. Tunggu sebentar."

Ying melesat dan menghilang begitu saja. Hafal dengan suster itu, Fang mengoleskan salep dingin pada permukaan kulit halus.

Boboiboy nampak menggeliat. Wajahnya terlihat setengah meski sedikit tertutup oleh helai rambut halus yang berantakan.

Fang menggigit bibirnya gemas. Dari sekian banyak pasien yang ada, pasiennya yang satu ini telah ia nobatkan sebagai pemuda termanis setelah Ochobo—seorang mahasiswa merangkap dokter magang yang biasa menjadi asistennya.

Berusaha menepis pikirannya yang melayang kemana-mana, Fang fokus pada salep ditangannya. Hatinya sungguh menyayangkan pasien manisnya ini ternyata beringas juga di jalanan—Fang menolak percaya Boboiboy main di sirkuit.

Salep sudah merata dan Ying masih belum kembali. Fang berani taruhan perawat satu itu pasti terjebak diantara para suster magang yang sedang kesulitan. Karena kenyataannya Ying itu idola para pemagang. Kelincahannya dikagumi banyak orang.

Fang curi-curi pandang pada Boboiboy. Orientasi seksualnya yang _belok_ ini sudah ia ketahui sejak masih SMP. Ia sadar akan hal itu karena setiap melihat laki-laki manis, ia akan merasa ledakan dijantungnya yang tak terkendali.

"Emmhh."

Manik merah Fang mengerjap pelan. Menatap pasiennya yang mulai bangun.

Boboiboy membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menatap vas bunga disamping ranjangnya. Bau obat yang menyeruak diseluruh ruangan membuatnya langsung tahu ia sedang ada dimana. Kilas balik dirinya jatuh dari motor membuat otot-ototnya mengejang.

"Apa kau tahu kau ada dimana?"

Masih dengan tubuh terkelungkup dan baju yang berantakan, Boboiboy berusaha menoleh dan mendapati seorang dokter tampan berambut ungu dan berkacamata tengah memandanginya.

"Aku di rumah sakit, kan?"

"Ya. Kau benar."

Tangan Boboiboy berusaha digerakkan. Mengabaikan rasa sakit, ia mengangkat tangan seadanya dan menunjuk Fang.

"Kau…mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya, dok?"

Fang _loading_ sejenak. Berusaha memahami apa yang dikatakan oleh pasien manisnya itu.

Ekspresinya berubah datar beberapa detik kemudian. Ia meletakkan kembali tangan Boboiboy disamping tubuh penuh luka lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda yang tengah memberi tatapan horor.

"Dengar, ya, dik. Kamu itu sudah _ngebut-ngebutan_ dan sekarang menuduhku melakukan yang tidak-tidak padamu?"

"Dingin, dok. Pakaianku terbuka. Kakiku nyeri. Wajar dong kalau aku tanya."

"Kamu itu terjatuh dari motor. Kakimu itu juga luka-luka. Jangan _ngeyel_."

Ying kembali dengan _handphone_ ditangannya. Wajah kesal Ying cukup untuk menjelaskan alasan ia lama diluar sana.

"Kau diam disana. Kami harus memfotomu."

Boboiboy pasrah saja ketika merasakan _flash_ yang menyusup melalui sela matanya. Ia juga menulikan pendengaran ketika dokter dan suster yang merawatnya tengah berbincang dengan bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti. Ia mulai curiga kalau dua orang berkacamata itu adalah alien berbahasa latin.

Boboiboy merasakan bajunya dirapikan oleh tangan yang lebih mungil. Lajur-lajur infus dan pernafasan diangkat lalu tubuhnya dibalik. Kancing-kancing bajunya dibenarkan lalu selimut ditarik menutupi tubuhnya.

"Obatmu akan dibawa saat makan malam. Kau jangan macam-macam dan tidur saja. tubuhmu itu isinya darah membeku semua. Berdoalah agar luka ditangan dan kakimu cepat sembuh," ujar Fang panjang lebar.

Boboiboy mengerjapkan matanya seraya memperhatikan dokter tampan dihadapannya. Kacamatanya ber _frame_ merah dan itu nampak cocok dengan rambut ungu landak. _Turtle neck_ berwarna biru tua tertutup oleh jas dokter yang membuat Fang nampak gagah.

Oke. Boboiboy jatuh cinta.

"Kami pergi dulu, Boboiboy. Sampai jumpa," ujar Ying sambil mendorong troli berisi peralatannya.

* * *

Gopal, Probe, dan Adudu kembali masuk dan menghebohkan kamarnya. Ia bersyukur Adudu memasukkannya ke kamar dimana hanya ada dia disana. Dengan TV dan jendela besar yang ia biarkan gordennya terbuka, Boboiboy merasa nyaman dan biasa saja berada di rumah sakit. Minus nyeri pada tubuhnya tentu saja.

Teman-temannya keluar ketika waktu pengunjung sudah habis. Boboiboy ditinggal sendirian di kamar dengan kamera dan _smartphone_ nya digenggaman. Atoknya mengatakan kalau ia baru bisa datang saat kedainya sudah tutup. Meminta Boboiboy untuk sabar dan meyakinkannya untuk beristirahat disana.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka. Boboiboy terbangun dan menemukan seorang suster dengan hijab berwarna pink muda masuk ke ruangannya dengan troli berisi piring makanan dan sebuah mangkuk berisi pil-pil yang Boboiboy asumsikan sebagai obatnya.

"Hai…" Manik merah muda melirik ke papan nama diujung ranjang. "Boboiboy. Ini makan malammu."

Nampan berisi makanan yang nampaknya sangat 4 sehat lima sempurna diletakkan diatas laci khusus lemari yang datar dan tipis. Boboiboy berdecak kagum dalam hati. Entah siapa desainer dari nakas itu.

"Ini untuk mejamu, Boboiboy. Kau tinggal tarik saja."

Suster dengan _nametag_ Yaya membukakan plastik penutup nampan dan meletakkan segelas air disampingnya. Mangkuk berisi obat yang cukup banyak turut serta diletakkannya.

"Ini _jar_ airmu. Isi sendiri, ya."

"Em…Suster. Perbanku diganti sekarang juga?"

"Nanti mungkin seorang dokter atau suster akan datang untuk mengganti perbanmu. Sekalian memandikanmu."

Ekspresi Boboiboy berubah horor. Ia membayangkan tubuhnya yang nyeri ini harus disiram air.

"Tenang saja. Hanya dengan kain lap dan air hangat kok."

Yaya membereskan barang-barangnya lalu kembali menarik trolinya.

"Kau tidak usah takut. Aku yakin besok atau lusa kau akan segera keluar dari sini. Kecuali keluargamu mau kau dirawat oleh dokter sampai luka tangan dan kakimu sembuh."

"Oke.."

"Baiklah. Nanti aku datang lagi untuk mengambil piring. Sampai jumpa."

Boboiboy menatap kepergian suster itu dalam diam. Sendok diambil kemudian dan ia mulai makan dengan tenang. _Smartphone_ nya mulai menyala menunjukkan notifikasi masuk dengan beringas setelah _mobile data_ nya dinyalakan. Boboiboy meneguk segelas air lalu mengambil _smartphone_ nya dengan tangan kirinya yang kosong.

Sambil menikmati makanan yang dirasa kurang micin, Boboiboy membuka aplikasi _Line_ nya terlebih dahulu. Ia membuka pesan yang berasal dari grup rusuhnya. Beranggotakan Gopal, Ochobo, Iwan dan Amar Deep, ia tersenyum kecil membaca _chat_ dari mereka.

Melihat Gopal yang membesar-besarkan lukanya, Boboiboy mengambil _selfie_ nya dengan piring makanan yang hampir habis. Tangan kanannya yang masih memegang sendok membentuk _peace_. Senyumnya yang menyerupai cengiran kuda menghiasi wajahnya.

Boboiboy: ( _Photo)_ Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir. 06:19

Selesai mengirimnya, Boboiboy kemudian membuka aplikasi _Instagram_. Boboiboy menahan nafas. DMnya lebih penuh dari biasanya dan komentar membanjiri foto-foto pernah ia _post_. Menghela nafas berat, Boboiboy membaca satu-satu komentar yang isinya permintaan konfirmasi.

' rambuchan astaga Boboiboy! Apa benar kalau kamu kecelakaan?'

' kami.e aku tidak percaya kau kecelakaan. Siapa pelakunya?'

' nenegadin kutunggu konfirmasi darimu'

' tongkosong cepat sembuh ya! Aku melihat Tok Aba di rumah sakit tadi. Sudah pasti kau kecelakaan'

' lasthope kami masih menunggu konfirmasi darimu. Kutunggu videomu, Boboiboy'

Boboiboy tersenyum kecil. Ia menatap tongkat _narsis_ yang tertutup topinya. Ia memutuskan untuk segera membuat _vlog_ saat ia merasa baikan.

Ia meletakkan _samrtphone_ dan sendoknya lalu minum. Obat-obatan ia ambil dalam genggaman. Sambil menganga lebar, ia memasukkan obat ke dalam mulutnya lalu minum sebanyak-banyaknya.

"ASTAGA! PAHIIIIITTTTT!"

Pintu kamarnya mendadak terbuka dengan bantingan keras. Wajah dokter yang menanganinya pucat pasi dan alisnya menekuk khawatir.

"Ada apa ini? Apa Yaya memberikanmu biskuit?" tanyanya khawatir. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Boboiboy yang gemetar hebat. Piring makanannya dihiasi oleh obat yang melumer—hasil muntahannya.

Fang mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Tangannya menyentuh dahi Boboiboy lalu denyut jantung diperiksa.

"Bukan biskuit Yaya…syukurlah."

Fang menghela nafas lega. Ekspresi tegas dipasang sedetik kemudian. Ia berkacak pinggang dan menatap Boboiboy ganas.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Obatnya pahiiiit," rengek Boboiboy. Ia kembali minum air sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Kau sudah 20 tahun, sayang. Jangan manja. Aku akan minta obat baru untukmu." Jari Fang menyentuh layar _smartphone_ nya dan mengetik pesan untuk dikirimkan pada Yaya yang tengah _shift_.

"Aku tidak mau obat pil. Tidak ada sirup rasa jeruk atau stoberi saja?"

Fang menahan diri. Wajah Boboiboy yang nampak tersiksa membangkitkan jiwa _sado_ nya.

"Tidak ada obat anak-anak untuk orang yang sudah mendapatkan kartu identitas."

Fang hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar, namun tangan mungil Boboiboy menahannya. Pipi gembil itu dihiasi rona merah. Seraya menunduk, Boboiboy hanya diam tanpa berbicara.

"Kau mau aku menunggu obat itu dan memaksamu menelannya, hah?"

Anggukan kecil diterima Fang. Pria itu menghela nafas kasar. Harusnya ia sedang duduk _ongkang_ kaki kalau saja ia tidak mendengar teriakan membahana dari Boboiboy saat berjalan melewati lantai kelas 1.

"Yaya akan kembali ke sini dengan obatmu."

Kaki Fang menarik bangku untuk diduduki disamping ranjang pasien manisnya. Genggaman Boboiboy dilepas lalu Fang duduk santai dengan tangan bersilang didepan dada bidangnya.

Boboiboy mengambil _smartphone_ nya lalu membuka aplikasi _line_.

Boboiboy: Ochobo. Aku bertemu dengan dokter yang kau bilang. 06.38

Ochobo: Hah? Yang jadi bosku itu? 06.39

Boboiboy: Iya! Dia benar-benar tampan. 06.39

Ochobo: Aku tidak pernah memberikan fotonya padamu. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau itu dia? 06.40

Boboiboy: Kau pernah menyebut landak ungu saat menceritakan dia. 06.40

Ochobo: Ah benar. Aku lupa. 06.40

Ochobo: Kamu naksir? Kalau naksir bisa kubantu. 06.41

Boboiboy: Tidaaak. Aku gak naksir. Cuman kasih tahu aja. 06.41

Pintu kamar kembali dibuka oleh Yaya. Wajah kesal tercetak jelas. Ia mengambil piring Boboiboy dan mangkuknya yang kosong. Mangkuk lain berisi obat diberikan kemudian.

"Jangan dimuntahkan lagi. Itu anti biotikmu. Harus habis!" seru Yaya kesal.

"Kau dengar itu Boboiboy? Habiskan."

Dahi Yaya mengeryit melihat Fang duduk manis disana. Dengan senyum jenaka, ia menggoda dokter muda itu.

"Hee. Aku tak tahu lah kalau dia kekasihmu."

Fang mebelalakkan matanya. Bibirnya monyong dan alisnya menukik tajam.

"Enak saja. Anak manja ini memintaku untuk menemaninya. Jangan berpikir macam-macam."

"Lah. Kukira dia kekasihmu. Kau kan tidak pernah menunggu pasien seperti ini. Lagipula ini jam istirahat kau lah."

"Tsk."

"Jangan mengelak lagiii. Kukira kau pacaran dengan Ochobo. Tapi Boboiboy _comel_ juga la. Tak _pe_ lah. Aku dukung hehe."

Fang memutar bola matanya malas. Hafal dengan kebiasaan suster satu ini. Terlalu banyak berjalan bolak-balik membuatnya sering mencari bahan candaan untuk me _refresh_ otaknya yang panas karena melayani banyak orang.

"Nah, Boboiboy. Jangan memanfaatkan waktu bercandaku dengan melupakan obatmu. Ayo diminum."

Boboiboy mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia menggeleng mantap sebagai penolakan.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau kalau bukan sirup."

"Yaya, hancurkan obat-obatan itu. Letakkan disendok lalu beri sedikit air," perintah Fang.

Yaya mengerjakannya dengan cepat. Ia mengambil penumbuk khusus lalu menghaluskan obat-obat. Bau pahit langsung menguar—dari sudut penciuman Boboiboy, baunya seperti petai—. Obat-obat yang sudah menyatu itu kemudian dituang kesendok dan diberi air hingga encer.

"Ini sirupmu! Ayo diminum. Buka mulutmu, Boboiboy." Sendok berisi obat disodorkan didepan wajah manis. Tangan Boboiboy menutup mulut mungilnya. Menahan nafas agar bau obat tidak masuk indra penciumannya.

"Itwu bhukan siruph!"

Fang berdiri dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Yaya sontak saja memundurkan diri beberapa langkah. Ia membiarkan Fang membujuk Boboiboy.

Bukan bujukan atau ancaman yang dilontarkan Fang, laki-laki dengan tubuh terlatih itu menarik tangan Boboiboy lalu menahannya diatas kepala bermahkotakan rambut hitam-putih. Tubuh Boboiboy didorong agar menempel pada kepala ranjang. Wajah didekatkan, seringai tampan bak serigala diulas Fang—ini membuat Yaya hampir menjerit histeris dibuatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Wajah memerah Boboiboy membuat Fang hampir _bangun_. Ia menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Menahan birahinya mengingat masih ada Yaya yang menunggu untuk menyuapi obat.

"Minum obatmu atau akan kubuat kau benar-benar tidak bisa berjalan."

Ancaman itu membuat Yaya memerah dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Yaya meng _istigfar_ kan dirinya sendiri. Mengingatkan diri akan tugas yang harus ia jalani. Lagipula ia tidak boleh kehilangan darah disini. Ia tidak mau darah yang telah didonorkannya harus kembali masuk ke tubuhnya.

Boboiboy menganga kaget. Yaya memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan memasukkan sendok berisi obat kedalam mulut Boboiboy. Air langsung disodorkan tepat dibibir manis dan sontak saja Boboiboy meneguk habis segelas air penuh itu setelah merasakan pahitnya dunia—obat.

Tangan dilepas. Fang dan Yaya menjauh. Dokter berkacamata berjalan mengikuti Yaya yang keluar mendorong troli.

Sayup-sayup, Boboiboy yang tengah menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya dapat mendengar godaan dari suster Yaya.

"Aku tidak menyangka cara itu akan kau gunakan untuk pasien manja itu. Aku berani taruhan ia akan kembali melakukan hal yang sama agar disentuh olehmu."

Fang mendengus. "Aku berani taruhan kalau ia akan minta dipulangkan secepatnya karena tidak tahan dipermalukan."

* * *

Boboiboy hanya diam memandangi TV yang menayangkan berita pagi. Perawat pria baru saja keluar setelah melap tubuhnya dan mengganti perbannya tadi. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri ketika berharap Fang lah yang akan membersihkan tubuhnya—nyatanya ia telah _baper_ oleh perlakuan Fang semalam.

Atoknya telah kembali ke kedai pagi-pagi sekali. Ia hanya bisa menatap kosong sofa panjang yang diduduki Atoknya semalam saat ia bangun.

 _Smartphone_ diambil. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi dan ia merasa kakinya sudah lebih baik.

Selang pernafasannya sudah dilepas sejak semalam. Ia duduk ditepi ranjangnya, lalu berusaha untuk menapak lantai marmer yang dingin oleh AC.

Dirasa kakinya sudah terbiasa dan bisa berjalan tanpa bantuan orang, ia memasang tongkat panjang di _smartphone_ nya. Kamera dibuka dan mode video dipasang. Sambil memegang tiang infus, ia mulai berjalan dan menekan tombol _record_.

"Hai kawan-kawan. Boboiboy oke nih. Kawan-kawan tidak perlu khawatir. Luka kecil je. Terima kasih ya kalian sudah menanyakan kabarku. Doakan Boboiboy cepat sembuh ya. Boboiboy kemarin habis main di sirkuitnya Adudu. Aku tidak hati-hati, jadinya jatuh hehe."

Boboiboy mulai berjalan keluar. Pintu ditutupnya kembali. Koridor nampak sepi. Hanya beberapa orang dengan _nametag_ tamu lalu lalang didepannya.

"Boboiboy lagi dirawat di Rumah Sakit Rintis. Pelayanannya bagus sekali. Boboiboy suka. Suster dan dokternya juga baik. Tapi obatnya benar-benar pahit. Semalam Boboiboy sampai harus dipaksa supaya mau minum obat."

Boboiboy terdiam. Ia menatap layar _smartphone_ nya dengan jeli. Sosok berambut ungu berjalan tepat dibelakangnya. Pemuda berdaster putih itu menoleh, menemukan dokter yang ia pikirkan semalam suntuk sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Nge _vlog_ di rumah sakit?"

Tanpa mematikan kamera, Boboiboy nyengir seadanya lalu kembali ke kamera.

"Ini dokter yang merawatku. Namanya Fang."

Ketika pemuda hobi _vlog_ itu kembali menoleh ke belakang, ia hanya bisa melihat seorang suster lewat. Fang sudah pergi entah kemana.

Dengan wajah kecewa, Boboiboy tersenyum kecil dan melambai pada kameranya. Menutup _vlog_ nya yang akan segera ia _upload_ ke Instagram.

* * *

Video berisi konfirmasi itu lansung dibanjiri komentar dan _like_ beberapa menit kemudian. Gopal dan beberapa temannya turut memberi komentar sebagai pencitraan— _netizen_ bisa menghujatmu hanya karena kau tidak memberi ucapan pada temanmu di media sosial, _guys_.

Boboiboy hanya menguap tidak peduli. Sambil terus memerhatikan komentar yang masuk, ia meminum _hot chocolate_ dari atoknya semalam.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Boboiboy menatap gembira seorang pemuda berjas dokter masuk yang kemudian disusul oleh Yaya.

"Boboiboy. Ini makanan dan obatmu. Sudah kuhaluskan. Ini ada jus buah untuk mentralisir rasa pahitnya. Dokter manis ini akan memeriksamu, ya."

"Baik, Suster!"

Setelah memastikan kepergian Yaya, Boboiboy mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi diikuti oleh si dokter berambut pirang.

"Hai, Ochoboooo!"

"Hai, Boboibooy!"

Mereka ber _high five_ ria. Tertawa-tawa dan saling berpelukan ringan.

"Aku tidak setega itu untuk memelukmu erat, kok. Lebammu parah 'kan? Aku sudah lihat dari Abang Fang."

"Tidak ada yang tahu kalau kau temanku?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau mereka heboh. Kau tahu, kan. Seperti yang sudah kuceritakan, orang-orang disini itu heboh dan suka bercanda juga."

"Tapi tadi pagi aku ketemu perawat yang kalem. Dia irit bicara."

Ochobo berpikir sambil memeriksa organ tubuh Boboiboy. "Oh! Pasti Abang Stanley. Dia memang begitu. Kalau sedang istirahat dan tidak ada Abang Fang, ia akan tidur."

"Dia _cs-_ an sama Dokter Fang?"

"Begitulah. Oh iya, jangan panggil mereka dengan sebutan Bapak atau Ibu, ya. Yang merawatmu itu masih muda semua."

"Eh? Apa Suster Yaya juga?"

"Iya. Mereka hampir kepala tiga semua sih. Tapi sudah termasuk senior."

Ochobo melingkarkan alat penimbang tensi darah dilengan atas Boboioy. Menyalakan mesin yang kemudian bergetar.

"Apa dilantai ini semuanya orang berotak super?"

"Bisa jadi. Seperti aku misalnya."

"Ah. Kau jadi sekalian menyombongkan diri."

"Hehe. Sudah nih, Boboiboy. Kau makan sana. Kalau ada apa-apa telpon aku saja. Itu obatnya jangan lupa ya." Ochobo menuliskan hasil pemeriksaannya.

"Tapi ini pahit. Aku tidak mau obat pahit. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Dokter Fang?"

"Dia belum datang. Sejak ada aku dia jadi begitu. Biasanya dia ke area lansia dulu untuk mengobrol dengan mereka."

"Sendirian?"

"Tidak. Sama Kak Ying." Ochobo menangkap raut kecewa dari Boboiboy. Seraya tertawa kecil, Ochobo menambah informasi. "Kak Ying itu hanya temannya kok. Abang Stanley udah lamar Kak Ying. Abang Fang sendiri masih _single_."

Boboiboy sumringah seketika. Plastik di piringnya dibuka lalu disingkirkan.

"Aku pergi dulu. Daah."

"Daah, Ochobo."

Makanan mulai masuk ke mulutnya. Boboiboy menikmati bubur paginya dengan semangat.

Suapan ketiga dan keempat mulai memelan. Boboiboy terdiam dan teringat akan kata-kata Yaya semalam.

" _Jangan mengelak lagiii. Kukira kau pacaran dengan Ochobo. Tapi Boboiboy comel juga la. Tak pe lah. Aku dukung hehe."_

Ekspresi Boboiboy murung seketika. Ia paham kenapa Yaya membawa nama Ochobo. Ochobo manis. Wajahnya bulat manis dengan poni sealis yang dipotong mirip sepertinya. Mata _aquamarine_ nya yang besar terhalang kacamata bulat ber _frame_ tipis berwarna emas terlihat cocok dengan rambutnya yang kuning keemasan.

Boboiboy tersenyum kecil. ' _Siapa juga yang tidak jatuh cinta pada Ochobo. Sisi_ seme _ku pasti juga akan memuja Ochobo sebagai pemuda manis.'_

Selesai dengan buburnya, Boboiboy mengabaikan obat yang diletakkan disamping gelasnya. Ia menekan tombol remot, mencari acara komedi favoritnya.

Refleknya bekerja ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Mengira Iwan dan teman-temannya sudah datang, ia malah dikejutkan dengan kehadiran dokter berambut ungu nyetrik.

"Aku dengar dari suster yang lewat, kau tidak minum obatmu, ya?" tanya Fang. Dokter berusia 28 tahun itu menyilangkan tangan didepan dada. Manik merahnya menatap lurus kearah Boboiboy yang duduk bengong memegang remot TV.

"Apa mereka memperhatikanku terus, huh?"

Fang tertawa. "Tidak. Kebetulan Stanley lewat ketika kau selesai makan. Semua staff di lantai ini sudah tahu soal semalam, jadi dia memperhatikanmu. Ia ingin memastikan apa kau minum obat atau tidak."

"Huh. Kau sendiri ngapain? Tidak ada kerjaan?"

"Pekerjaanku mengobati luka luar, Boboiboy. Aku baru saja keluar dari ruang praktikku dan mendengar Stanley bercerita di ruang perawat."

"Aku tidak mau minum obat." Jawaban ketus Boboiboy membuat Fang naik pitam. Ayolah, tidak ada yang pernah menolak dokter paling populer itu.

"Lebih baik kau minum obatmu. Aku tidak mau pasienku terserang infeksi."

"Kan lukaku sudah dibersihkan secara rutin. Kenapa harus kena infeksi?"

"Minum obatmu dan jangan banyak tanya."

"Kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak."

Ujung bibir Fang berdenyut kesal. Urat kemarahannya muncul dan membuat simpang 4. Sambil menahan tinjunya, dokter tempramental ini masuk ke kamar Boboiboy dan mendekatinya. Mengambil sendok berisi obat yang sudah dihancurkan. Tangannya yang kosong menuang air dari _jar_ ke gelas yang sisa setengah. Sendok dicelupukan sedikit kedalam gelas. Mengisinya dengan air hingga obat-obatan berubah menjadi cairan kental.

"Aku dengar dari Ochobo kau orang yang sabar dan tabah. Pikiranmu yang harusnya dewasa itu tidak sepatutnya menolak obat." Sendok disodorkan didepan bibir yang terhalang tangan Boboiboy.

Ekspresi Boboiboy menegas. "Aku tidak peduli siapa yang menyuapiku. Tapi aku tetap tidak mau minum obat."

Fang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia melirik pintu yang tertutup rapat. Sambil meletakkan sendok kembali ke meja kecil, Fang menghela nafas berat. Dalam satu langkah tegap, Fang mendekatkan dirinya pada sang pasien.

"A-Ah! Ancaman seperti ini tidak akan berpengaruh lagi padaku!"

Wajah Fang semakin mendekat. Hidung mancungnya menekan pelan hidung Boboiboy. Empunya meringis pelan. Kedua tangan kekar Fang mengurungnya telak. Mata madu menjuling. Mengagumi hidung dokter TiongHua dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan 'kan?"

Nafas keduanya menerpa lawan main. Menambah rendah suhu ruangan berAC tersebut.

Berusaha untuk normal, Boboiboy tersenyum meremehkan. "Memangnya kau berani melakukannya? Ini bisa kulaporkan ke polisi sebagai tindak pelecehan seksual, lho."

"Oh…ya?" Kepala ungu berpindah tempat. Cuping telinga yang nampak segar dijilatinya pelan. Boboiboy dengan tangan berbalut perbannya berusaha melawan namun hasilnya nihil. Tangannya yang luka tidak bisa memberi perlawanan berarti.

Boboiboy diam saja saat Fang menciumi tengkuknya. Ia nampak menikmati perlakuan sang dokter. Lehernya yang terekspos dibabat habis oleh Fang. Ciuman demi ciuman diberikan. Tulang selangka digigit pelan.

"E-Emmhh..Dokterhh..."

"Munafik. Kau menikmatinya, Boboiboy."

"Diamhh..."

Fang duduk ditepi ranjang, tangan kanannya merambat mengelus perut Boboiboy yang tertutup kain katun baju rumah sakit.

"Kau tahu, aku bisa kebablasan kalau kau tidak memintaku berhenti," ujar Fang sambil terus menciumi leher Boboiboy.

Boboiboy tersenyum kecil. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Kau terlalu tampan, dokter."

Fang memundurkan tubuhnya. Menatap manik madu Boboiboy dan menjeratnya kedalam lautan merah darah.

"Minum obatmu, Boboiboy."

Senyum Boboiboy hilang seketika. "Tidak mau."

"Kalau dari mulutku apa kau mau?"

Rona merah langsung menghiasi wajah Boboiboy. Bahunya bergetar pelan. Bibir merah muda digigit demi menahan kegugupan yang melanda.

"Aku tidak mau _first_ _kiss_ ku diambil karena obat. Benar-benar tidak manis."

Fang tertawa. "Kau belum pernah berciuman? Benar-benar anak _sholeh_."

"Kau sudah pernah berciuman?"

"Kau pikir umurku berapa, Boy?"

"Umm...siapa yang pertama?"

Melihat wajah pasiennya yang makin memerah, pipi empuk dicium Fang penuh kasih. "Abangku."

Manik madu melebar. "Hah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kalau kau masih kecil itu memang tidak dihitung. Abangku sejak jadi direktur rumah sakit sangatlah sibuk, setiap pulang ia pasti akan menghabiskan waktunya di kamarku. Mencium dan memelukku demi meluapkan rindu. Itu pun kalau ia sempat."

"Bahkan sampai sekarang?"

"Sudah jarang. _Bro-con_ nya sudah mendingan sejak aku kerja di sini."

"Ini rumah sakit keluargamu..?"

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan keluar dari topik. Nah Boboiboy, mari sini kusuapi. Rasanya akan nikmat."

Melihat seringai di wajah Fang membuat Boboiboy takut. "Tidak tidak. Kita tidak punya perasaan dan hubungan apa pun. Kenapa pula aku harus dicium olehmu?"

"Perasaan bisa dibangun. Itu hanya masalah waktu. Jadi mari kau nikmati waktumu yang indah ini selama kau masih dirawat. Saat keluar nanti kau tidak akan bisa melihatku lagi."

"Kenapa...?"

"Karena aku tidak yakin kau akan menyukaiku."

Senyum diwajah Boboiboy menghilang. Ia terdiam.

 _Kau salah, dokter. Bahkan sebelum melihat wajahmu aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu._

Dua belah bibir tipis menyentuh bibirnya. Mata Boboiboy membelalak. Ia dapat merasakan nafas sang dokter diwajahnya yang masih memerah. Tangan besar Fang menekan belakang kepalanya, satunya lagi menahan beban tubuh.

Lumatan pelan diberikan. Boboiboy merasa seperti ia adalah mentega yang sedang di _pan._ Tangan Boboiboy yang tidak diinfus tanpa sadar bergerak, memeluk Fang dengan hangat. Merapatkan dua tubuh adam yang tengah berada diawan kebahagiaan.

Ketika lidah dikeluarkan, Boboiboy menyambutnya. Ia membuka mulutnya lalu membiarkan sang dokter menautkan lidah mereka berdua. Saling berbagi _saliva_ untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Dua wajah diberi jarak. Fang tersenyum tipis saat melihat Boboiboy langsung menunduk malu-malu.

"Hei, minum obat ya? Kan _first kiss_ nya udah romantis."

Pasien yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu mengangguk pelan. Membiarkan Fang memasukkan sendok kedalam mulutnya lalu meminum air yang diberikan.

"Nah, aku mau pergi dulu. Ada _shift_ yang menanti."

Boboiboy hanya melambai pelan saat Fang menjauh. Mengucapkan kata 'sampai jumpa' dengan gerakan bibir saja.

"Astaga apa yang sudah kulakukan?!" teriak Fang frustasi. Rambut ungunya yang memang sudah berantakan diacak kesal.

"Hoi. Kau habis cium anak orang, ya?" tanya Ying dari belakang.

Fang melotot kaget. "Kau lihat?!"

"Hehe...Hampir semua suster lihat adegan panasmu. Lumayan lah untuk mengajari pemula."

Fang langsung melihat ke sekitar. Para perawat langsung terkikik geli. Stanley keluar dari salah satu kamar sambil mendorong troli, ia tersenyum jenaka pada Fang.

"Yaya hampir pingsan tadi. Seleramu benar-benar bagus. Dia _vlogger,_ loh. Fansnya banyak. Hati-hati ya, Fang. Kalau kencan jadilah pacar yang posesif. Boboiboy banyak dilirik orang."

Fang mendadak lari begitu saja. Menggigit bibir dan tidak membiarkan siapa pun melihat wajahnya yang memerah hebat.

"Haiya. Dia itu beda depan beda belakang. Depan Boboiboy manis dan _sexy_ , giliran digoda langsung lari."

* * *

Jangan salahkan siapa pun atas keadaan ini. Boboiboy _ngambek_ dan tidak mau dimandikan. Ia menatap tajam Stanley yang sudah siap dengan handuk basah hanya menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. Tidak tahu harus _ngapain_.

"Ayolah, Boboiboy. Atokmu tidak mungkin kuminta kesini untuk memandikanmu kan, dik?"

"Tidak mau."

Stanley mendadak tersenyum kecil. Ia mengambil _smartphone_ nya dan mengetikkan beberapa kata di grup rusuh geng perawat dan dokter lantai 4.

"Aku keliling lagi, ya. Siapa tahu kalau sudah jam 5 kau berubah pikiran."

Boboiboy berteriak 'yes' dalam hati. Ia ingin sekali melompat kalau saja luka dikakinya tidak perih.

Ia melihat _smartphone_ nya. Jam jenguk sebentar lagi dan itu berarti para perawat akan berhenti bekerja dengan air. Ia menghubungi teman-temannya. Meminta mereka membawakan beberapa makanan untuk dimakan nanti.

Pintu kamarnya kembali terbuka. Suster berkerudung pink yang ia ingat sebagai Yaya itu masuk kedalam tanpa membawa apa pun.

"Jangan kaget, dik. Aku belum tugas. Tadi ketemu Stanley diluar. Dia bilang kamu tidak mau mandi."

Boboiboy tertawa kikuk. "Sakit, kak."

"Eum..." Manik pink melirik ke belakang. "Eum kalau Fang yang mandikan mau tidak?"

"Haa?" Boboiboy menganga dan wajahnya kembali memerah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ehehe. Dia sedang ada pasien sih. Tapi bentar lagi juga keluar. Kulihat itu pasien terakhirnya. Sudah tidak ada antrian."

Mata Boboiboy mengerjap beberapa kali. "Kenapa juga aku mau dimandikan olehnya?"

"Ehh?" Wajah Yaya memelas tanda kecewa. "Kukira kau mau...Aku 'kan bisa minta tolong padanya."

Boboiboy memalingkan wajah. Menatap kembali _smartphone_ ditangannya dan membalas pesan dari teman-temannya.

"Aku anggap itu jawaban tidak peduli, ya, Boboiboy. _Bye._ "

Melirik sedikit, Boboiboy menghela nafas lega melihat Yaya sudah pergi.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah 5 ketika mendadak pintunya kembali dibuka. Fang masuk dengan mendorong pintu kuat-kuat. Ying berada dibelakangnya. Nyengir sambil membawa troli berisi alat-alat yang ia lihat ketika pertama kali bertemu plus baskom dan beberapa handuk.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mandi tidak apa-apa. Mari kita lihat apa kau bisa mengelak dari Ying."

Ying mendorong trolinya mendekati ranjang. Masih dengan seringai manis, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Boboiboy yang menatapnya horor.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan..."

Boboiboy tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja perban ditangannya sudah lepas dan ia dapat merasakan hangatnya air yang menyentuh permukaan kulit lukanya yang sudah mulai sembuh. Ia hanya bisa meringis saat Ying dengan cepat mengeringkan dan menuangkan obat pada lukanya yang mengering lalu membalutya lagi. Hal yang sama dilakukan pada kakinya. Selimut disibak dan langsung ditangkap Fang diudara. Membiarkan Ying melap kaki Boboiboy dengan handuk hangat.

"Mau melepas pakaianmu sendiri atau kulepas?" ancam Ying.

Boboiboy memeluk dirinya sendiri. Jujur saja, penyebab ia malas mandi adalah lebam ditubuhnya yang masi nyeri meski disentuh. Pengecualian untuk Fang tentunya.

"Tidaaaaaaak!"

Teriakan membahana Boboiboy membuat para perawat yang lewat mengintip. Mereka tertawa melihat Ying berusaha melepas baju Boboiboy sementara Fang hanya tertawa nista.

"Fang! Anakmu ini _wo_!"

"Hah anakku? Idih kalau anakku sih tidak mungkin jorok."

"Haiya." Ying berkacak pinggang. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati beberapa perawat mengintip melalui jendela yang berada ditengah pintu.

"Woi! Kamu semua lagi apa, hah? KERJAAAA!" omel Ying. Para perawat langsung berhamburan pergi ke posnya masing-masing.

 _Smartphone_ Ying bergetar. Sebuah panggilan dari sang Ibu diterimanya.

"Woi, Fang. Kamu urus dia. Mama telpon, nih."

"Oke, Ying."

" _Wei, Mama?_ _Wei shen me*_?"

Ying pergi keluar. Pintu ditutup tanpa debaman sedikit pun.

"Nah, buka bajumu cepat," perintah Fang. Tangannya menarik tirai. Menutupi area ranjang Boboiboy dengan kain tebal berwarna biru muda. Membuat empunya kamar merinding disko. Mulai berpikir tentang yang iyaiya bersama Fang.

"Kau mau apa, hah? Tidak usah tutup gorden segala, lah!" protes Boboiboy.

"Kau mau semua orang melihatmu telanjang, hah?"

"Eh?"

"Stanley menutup setengah tirai 'kan?"

"Benar juga, ya."

Boboiboy terlonjak ketika mendadak jemari Fang melepas satu per satu kancing dasternya. Lalu dengan perlahan Fang menarik dasternya naik. Melewati tangan dan kepala Boboiboy lalu menaruhnya di ember.

"Diam saja. Aku hanya akan memandikanmu. Ying kupastikan tidak akan kembali kalau sudah lihat tirai ditarik."

Boboiboy membiarkan Fang melap tubuhnya pelan. Ia menutup matanya sambil mendesis nyeri.

"Sesakit itu, ya?"

"Heemhh."

Fang mengambil salep lalu mengoleskannya di lebam Boboiboy. Ia meniup tiap olesan ditubuh pasien.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Uhh...sakit tapi...dingin dan nyaman."

"Mau lepas celana sendiri atau kulepaskan?"

Boboiboy terbelalak lalu mengerjap pelan. "Eung...boleh minta tolong...?"

"Tentu saja."

Fang menarik celana _training_ Boboiboy lalu meletakkannya bersama dengan daster. Ia menyeringai melihat celana dalam hitam Boboiboy. Berniat menggodanya, Fang mengelus paha Boboiboy seduktif.

"Dokter! Jangan!" Boboiboy menarik tangan Fang menjauh. Alisnya menukik kesal.

"Hee? Tidak boleh? Yasudah tidak apa-apa."

Handuk kembali menyentuh kulit lembut Boboiboy. Kaki yang belum dibasuh Ying tadi dilap bersih. Memberi kehangatan bagi empunya.

Tungkai jenjang diangkat. Paha bawah dilap pelan, sengaja demi membuat sang pasien terangsang dan minta disentuh manja.

"Ahhh...Dokter hentikaanh..."

Desahan Boboiboy menggema ketika Fang dengan sengaja mulai meremas paha dan bokong Boboiboy. Tangannya yang mulai nakal menyusup kedalam celana dalam, melap bokong kenyal Boboiboy.

"Mau kulepas atau tidak, hm?"

Fang bergerak mencium pipi Boboiboy demi mendengar persetujuan sang pemuda yang ingin sekali ia dapatkan malam ini.

"Jam berapa sekaranghh?" Fang menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu melirik jam tangannya.

"Hampir jam 5. Kenapa?"

Boboiboy mengalungkan tangannya dileher Fang dan tersenyum seduktif.

"Datang lagi ke sini jam 8 ya...Teman-temanku mau datang. Kalau dia melihat kita seperti ini, aku bisa di _bully_ habis-habisan."

Mata merah terbelalak. Fang tersenyum senang lalu mengecup bibir Boboiboy yang manis. Fang dengan gesit melepas celana dalam Boboiboy lalu dengan singkat mencium kejantanan Boboiboy yang mulai tegang.

"Boleh aku membuatmu kotor dulu, sayang?"

"Tentuu."

Fang mengulum kejantanan Boboiboy. Menjilatinya sambil menikmati desahan nikmat dari empunya. Tangannya mencari-cari lubang mungil sang pasien, menyentuhnya dan menekan-nekan lubang yang masih belum pernah diisi siapa pun.

Boboiboy mulai meracau tidak jelas. Desahannya bagai musik dari orkestra favorit sang dokter. Tangan Fang yang bebas memainkan bola testikel Boboiboy. Menggodanya agar cepat keluar. _Pre-cum_ mulai dirasakan keluar, Fang makin rajin meng _oral_ serta menelan ganas cairan sang pemula. Gerakan _in-out_ diberikan. Dengan cepat, Fang memasukkan jarinya kedalam lubang lalu mencari-cari titik sensitif Boboiboy.

"Ah! Ahhh dokterrhhh lebih dalam..."

Fang tersenyum senang. Prostat Boboiboy berhasil ia tekan dengan mantap. Cairan terus keluar seiring dengan desahan yang semakin keras.

"Aaaahhhh!"

Desahan panjang diberikan. Cairan panas memenuhi rongga mulut sang dokter yang langsung saja ditelannya. Jari dikeluarkan. Fang berdiri tegak lalu menjilat bibirnya seduktif.

Tangannya dengan cepat membersihkan selangkangan Boboiboy. Memastikan tubuh pemuda yang akan ia _jebol_ malam ini juga.

"Akan kupastikan kau mendesah lebih hebat malam ini Boboiboy," ujar Fang sambil membereskan peralatannya.

Tangannya kemudian memakaian satu per satu pakaian Boboiboy. Ia masih sempat menciumi kejantatan Boboiboy lagi saat memakaikan celana dalam yang dibawakan Tok Aba.

Boboiboy mendadak menariknya mendekat. Masih dengan wajah memerah nikmat, ia menggerakkan tangannya ke perut Fang. Lalu perlahan ia turun dan berhenti tepat di tempat sleting celana berada.

"Aku...tidak sabar merasakan ini didalamku, dokter..."

Rona merah menghiasi pipi Fang ketika Boboiboy dengan berani meremas kejantanannya yang sudah tegang. Remasan yang nikmat itu harus ia hentikan demi keselamatan lubang pasiennya yang belum siap.

"Sayang, kau yang minta malam ini. Maka kita akan menahannya sampai malam ini." Fang mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Pastikan kau mempelajarinya dulu dari internet."

Boboiboy hanya bisa mendesah ketika Fang menciumnya dalam lalu pergi sambil mendorong troli.

"Sembuhkan aku dengan spermamu, dokter..."

* * *

MAAF YA SAYA POTONG DISINI. ASTAGA INI RENCANANYA CUMA 5K KENAPA JADI 7K. GAPAPA LA YA.

Jadi ini fic agak melenceng dari konsep. Tapi saya suka. Chap depan baru naena ya. Gak jamin hot tapi dijamin bikin senyam senyum.

Chap depan saya usahakan diup secepatnya. Saya lagi sibuk dengan mural sekolah. Makanya ini lama. Tapi saya sudah dapat gambaran tentang _sex scene_ nya kok. #astagaguamesumbanget

Yah intinya saya potong karena kepanjangan.

No OMAKE this time. Bcs we will have hot scene next chap yeu.


	2. Chapter 2

Demi topeng kebenaran Papa Zola, Boboiboy tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus buka Gugel demi memahami _anal sex_ dan tetek bengek lainnya.

Ini sudah jam 7 dan teman-temannya sudah pergi. Boboiboy hanya bisa duduk diam dan menahan gejolak dari dalam dirinya ketika melihat foto-foto _gay_ dimana lubang kecilnya nanti harus _dibobol_ paksa oleh kejantanan Fang—untung dia sudah meremas dan merasakan betapa besarnya milik sang dokter.

Boboiboy menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya yang tidak terinfus perlahan menyusup kedalam celana dalamnya sendiri. Sambil mencari-cari celah, ia kemudian memasukkan dua jarinya kedalam seperti yang dilakukan Fang tadi. Seraya menahan nyeri yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya, Boboiboy mendesah. Rasa nikmat dan sakit menjalar dan meyatu tiap kali Boboiboy merangsang lubangnya sendiri.

"Eunghhh…dokterrr!"

* * *

Private Service (From My Doc)

Saya meminta maaf atas Typo yang yang saya buat :")

 _Sex scene_ NOT FOR KIDS

* * *

Sambil terus memerhatikan pintu, Boboiboy mengulas senyum manis. Teman-temannya sudah dalam perjalanan dan akan segera sampai. Setelah adegan _kotor-kotoran_ bersama dokter Fang, Boboiboy terus saja meremas kejantanannya sendiri.

 _Jangan tanya kenapa dia melakukan itu. Boboiboy kita yang polos itu sudah dewasa kawan-kawan._

Ia menatap miliknya yang kembali tegang. Sambil meraih beberapa tisu, ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam celananya lalu terus meremas miliknya.

 _Smartphone_ ia kantongi. Kakinya menapak pada lantai yang dingin lalu sambil mendorong tiang infusnya, Boboiboy masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Celana diturunkan, bokong menyetuh kloset yang sudah ditutup. Sambil menatap kejantanannya sendiri, ia memerah malu. Bingung kenapa hanya dengan membayangkan sang dokter dirinya jadi terangsang hebat.

 _Karena jujur saja, Boboiboy tidak pernah sangat terangsang sampai ingin_ keluar _berkali-kali._

Ia membuka gugel lalu mengetikkan " _Foreplay_ gay".

Mengabaikan foto-foto pria telanjang, Boboiboy membuka artikel teratas. Beberapa tips langsung menyambut indra penglihatannya.

 **Hai semua! Artikel ini khusus untuk yang masih pemula dalam hal gay sex (submissive version). Beberapa poin kumaksudkan untuk pemuasan diri sendiri betewe.**

Boboiboy mengeryit melihat pembukaan artikel itu.

 **Yang pertama, jangan terlalu kaku! Biarkan pasanganmu menyentuhmu. Jangan lepaskan sifat dan perilakumu sehari-hari.**

Sang pemuda mengangguk mengerti, tanpa sadar ia menghentikan kegiatan remas meremas pada miliknya.

 **Kedua, kalau pasanganmu ingin kau melakukan servis, goda dia dengan melepas bajumu perlahan. Pilin dan tekan putingmu sambil menggigit bibir bawahmu. Tatap dia dengan tatapan sayu yang menggoda.**

Boboiboy menyusupkan tangannya kedalam bajunya sendiri. Ia menyentuh putingnya yang ternyata sudah mengacung tegak.

"Bagaimana bisa…?" gumamnya. Ia kemudian menekan putingnya sendiri. Mulai memilin seperti yang dituliskan pada artikel.

 **Ketiga, buka kakimu lebar-lebar. Mengangkang atau menungginglah! Ini tergantung pada apa yang sedang kau lakukan dan dimana kau berada. Kalau kau sedang dibilik sempit, duduklah di kloset seraya membuka lebar-lebar kakimu.**

 **Bila kamu sedang membutuhkan servis untuk dirimu sendiri, kamu bisa meremas kenjantananmu sambil mendesah pelan. Lalu remaslah testismu sendiri. Perlahan, disaat milikmu sudah sangat menegak dan mulai mengeluarkan cairan, kamu dapat mengoleskan cairanmu dilubang analmu.**

 **Tekan-tekan lubangmu lalu susupkan jarimu perlahan. Carilah sendiri G-Spotmu dan rasakan nikmatnya.**

Boboiboy merasakan wajahnya makin memanas, ia perlahan mengocok penisnya. Lalu meremas testisnya sampai ia dapat merasakan miliknya makin tegak.

Saat cairan _pre-cum_ nya mulai keluar, ia mengambilnya dengan jari lentiknya. Perlahan ia mengangkang lebar lalu berusaha mengintip pantatnya sendiri. Tak terlihat, Boboiboy tidak kehabisan akal. Ia beralih ke kaca panjang yang tergantung disampingnya.

Boboiboy menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa meski dengan luka disekujur tubuh Fang tetap terangsang.

"Aku luar biasa menggairahkan ternyata…"

Jarinya kemudian mulai menekan lubang mungil yang memerah. Perlahan jarinya masuk.

"Akh!"

Jeritan tertahan lolos. Lubangnya ternyata sudah tidak sabar. Analnya mulai menghisap masuk jarinya. Menekan-nekan dan meremas jari lentik Boboiboy.

"Ah…Kalau ini milik dokter pasti akan sangat nikmat!" serunya pelan.

 **Keempat, lakukan semua sesuai instingmu. Kamu dapat menjepit jarimu sendiri dengan merapatkan kakimu. Kalau Mr.P pasanganmu sudah didalam, kamu juga dapat melakukannya. Pasanganmu akan mendesah nikmat merasakan dirinya dijepit erat.**

Boboiboy mengangguk pelan. Ia meletakkan _smartphone_ nya ditempat yang sekiranya bersih lalu mengocok miliknya. Tempo makin cepat ketika dirasakan lubangnya yang sekarang kosong berdenyut minta diisi.

Air maninya perlahan keluar. Ia mengambil tisu dengan tangan yang terinfus lalu membungkus kejantanannya sendiri. Cairan sperma mulai mengotori tisu. Satu lenguhan lolos dari bibir tipisnya.

Tertawa kecil, ia mengusap lubangnya dan merangsang dirinya sendiri.

"Pukul delapan!"

* * *

Boboiboy keluar kamar mandi dengan wajah lega. Bertepatan dengan terbukanya pintu kamar mandi, teman-temannya datang dengan senyum lebar.

"Boboiboyyyyy! Aku rindu padamuuuu!"

Gopal langsung saja berhambur pada Boboiboy. Yang hendak dipeluk memandang horor. Amar dengan sigap menarik ujung jaket Gopal dan menjauhkannya dari Boboiboy yang tubuhnya masih dipenuhi perban.

"Kalian bawa makanannya?" tanya Boboiboy antusias.

Iwan mengangkat kantung plastik berisi donat lobak merah dan nasi lemak yang sudah seminggu terakhir ini belum ia makan.

"Yey!"

"Oh iya, Boboiboy. Atok ada titip _hot chocolate_ nih. Katanya dia tidak bisa datang hari ini."

"Sudah tahu."

Mereka berempat berjalan menuju sofa diujung ruangan. Boboiboy menyempatkan diri memakan donat seraya menarik tiang infusnya.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Iwan.

"Sudah sih. Tapi masih nyeri. Ochobo tidak bilang apa-apa."

"Lukamu belum mengering?"

"Sudah mengering tapi masih suka keluar nanah."

Amar menepuk pelan bahu Boboiboy. "Daripada membicarakan dirimu, bagaimana dengan motormu?"

Gopal mendadak tertawa keras. "Hahaha! Motornya sudah hancur begitu masih diomongin."

"Heleh. Bahagia diatas penderitaan orang itu tidak baik, lah, Gopal. Motorku ada di Adudu dan Probe. Mereka bilang mau cek dulu. Sampai sekarang belum ada kabar. Pasti sudah hancur..." Suara makin menyendu. Gopal menatap Boboiboy khawatir.

"Ayolaah. Tinggal beli lagi. Tabunganmu kan lebih dari cukup."

"Ngomong sih enak, Gopal. Motor itu kan dari orang tuaku. Motor pertamaku."

"Eh orang tuamu tidak datang, nih?" tanya Iwan penasaran.

"Aduh kalian ini. Boboiboy sudah sedih malah dibikin makin sedih," celetuk Amar.

Boboiboy menjauhkan donat dari bibirnya. "Ah...mereka sudah telepon kemarin dan tadi siang. Katanya belum bisa pulang. Ada pertemuan penting...Mereka juga _transfer_ uang banyak sekali."

"Yang sabar ya, Boboiboy. Setidaknya mereka mengirimkan uang untuk kau gunakan," ujar Iwan sambil mengelus punggung Boboiboy.

"Jangan sedih, Boboiboy! Nanti aku temani cari motor baru deh!" Gopal tersenyum lebar.

"Ha'aah. Ini kubukakan katalog motor terbaru. Pasti ada yang menarik hatimu."

Amar menyondorkan _smartphone_ nya dan menunjukkan beberapa motor _sport_. Boboiboy menahan nafas melihat harga-harga yang tertera. Hampir saja ia pingsan kalau saja Iwan tidak menyentuh nyeri dipunggungnya.

"Aku tidak kuat lihat harganya."

" _Dey,_ kau ni. Motormu yang rusak saja hampir 30 juta Rupiah. Masa begini sudah mau pingsan."

Ledekan Gopal membuat Boboiboy kesal. "Kan sudah kubilang itu hadiah! Kalau beli sendiri aku tidak mau. Harganya membuatku jantungan."

"Em...Boboiboy. Orang tuamu pasti mengirimkan banyak uang untuk dibelikan motor baru karena mereka tidak sempat datang," ucap Iwan ragu-ragu.

Senyum kecil diulas. "Uang itu pasti untuk pengobatanku, Iwan. Digitnya gak sebanyak harga motorku."

"Sudah. Aku tidak mau lihat motor lagi. Nanti aku beli motor bebek saja."

* * *

Suster Yaya masuk dengan senyum lebar ketika melihat Boboiboy tengah ditemani teman-temannya. Mereka semua mengejek Boboiboy habis-habisan karena tidak mau minum obat. Bungkus nasi lemak kosong terlantar begitu saja dilantai.

"Ayolah, Boboiboy! Kau 'kan sudah besar!" bujuk Amar.

" _Dey,_ mana besar. Boboiboy tu masih kecil. Makanya tak mau minum obat."

"Apa kau kataaa?!"

Iwan berkeringat dingin. Boboiboy bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Gopal marah.

"Apa? Mau lawan?"

"Iwan! Sini obatnya."

Iwan dengan tangan bergetar mengambil sendok dan memberikannya pada Boboiboy.

"Kalau aku muntahin ini, aku akan minta dipindahkan ke kamar rawat anak. Tapi kalau aku berhasil, kau harus _push up_ dan di _upload_ ke Instagram."

"Oke! Aku terima tantanganmu."

Boboiboy langsung saja memasukkan obat kedalam mulutnya. Gelas diambil dan air langsung diteguk habis.

"Aaah!" Helaan nafas lega terdengar. Boboiboy tersenyum penuh kemenangan sementara Gopal sudah diteriaki heboh oleh Iwan dan Amar.

Yaya yang kembali untuk memastikan pasien bebalnya sudah minum obat atau tidak, ia malah tertawa kecil. Boboiboy tengah menyoraki Gopal sementara Iwan memegang kamera dan Amar memprovokasi.

"Ah, suster! Aku sudah minum obat, loh! Hehehe."

"Baguslah, Boboiboy. Petugas kebersihan nanti datang. Sampahnya ditumpuk dulu, ya."

"Baik, suster!"

* * *

Begitu banyak yang mereka lakukan sampai Boboiboy lupa waktu. Mereka tertawa untuk terakhir kalinya ketika satpam masuk dan meminta para tamu untuk pulang. Boboiboy merebahkan tubuhnya yang mendadak tidak sakit lagi. Seraya tertawa kecil, ia membuka Instagram dan kembali menonton acara _push up_ Gopal yang lebih seperti acara lahiran.

Ketika Boboiboy membuka _browser_ , foto-foto _gay sex_ langsung menyapanya. Senyum malu langsung muncul. Ia mengklik _image_ dan melihat-lihat foto _sex_ yang sayangnya tidak membangkitkan hasratnya.

Ketika foto seorang pria mungil menungging dengan lubang yang terpampang dan pria yang hanya terlihat dada kebawah muncul, bayangan Fang menyambutnya. Pikiran kotor bernaung diotaknya. Ia mulai membayangkan bahwa semua foto yang ada disana adalah fotonya dan Fang yang tengah bercinta.

Wajahnya makin memanas ketika sebuah foto bergerak muncul. Kegiatan _in-out_ Mr.P membuatnya tegang. Tanpa sadar ia menggenggam penisnya sendiri. Mengelusnya dan memanjakannya.

Boboiboy memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana dalamnya. Ia terus membuka foto _sex_ dan melihat bagaimana para pria diluar sana memanjakan pasangannya. Dengan sedikit nekat, Boboiboy mencari video singkat _sex_ dan membukanya.

Pemuda manis itu perlahan menyusupkan jemari lentik kedalam lubangnya sendiri. Ia terus mengikuti bagaimana sang dominan menggoda lubang pasangannya dan menggigit puting merah muda.

Boboiboy meletakkan _smartphone_ nya diatas selimut lalu menjepit putingnya dengan tangan yang terinfus.

 _Persetan dengan selang tak berguna, yang penting ia bisa orgasme._

Desahan ia tahan mati-matian. Tubuhnya mengejang tiap kali jarinya ia gerakkan dengan liar. Penisnya yang sama sekali tidak disentuh mulai mengeluarkan cairan putih kental. Puting dilepasnya, atensi ia alihkan pada kejantanannya yang kemudian ia kocok dengan liar. Membayangkan Fang yang tengah mengocoknya sambil menciumnya.

Dirasa dua jari tidak cukup, Boboiboy menambahkan dua jari lainnya. Lidah dan saliva keluar seiring dengan jari-jarinya yang masuk dan memenuhi lubangnya.

"Ahh..nikmat sekalihh."

Boboiboy mendesah panjang. Cairannya keluar dan menyembur mengotori pakaiannya. Ia lupa bagaimana nanti ia harus menjelaskan sperma itu ke binatu nanti.

Pemuda itu tersenyum nikmat. Ia mengeluarkan jarinya dan melap tangannya dengan tisu.

Senyumnya kandas ketika Adudu mengirimkan pesan untuknya. Ia harus tersenyum pahit membaca kalimat tentang motornya.

Adudu: Hei, Boboiboy. Dari pagi aku mengecek motormu dan sibuk. Maaf tidak menghubungimu. Aku dan Probe sudah membongkar motormu. Beberapa bagian penting hancur dan mungkin tidak bisa dibetulkan lagi. Tapi kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengganti semuanya dengan yang baru. Bagaimana? 07.25

Boboiboy: Terima kasih telah memeriksakannya untukku. Aku biaya perbaikannya akan seharga sebuah motor baru. Tidak apa-apa. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Buang saja mereka. 07.27

Boboiboy: Aku berpikir untuk membeli yang baru saja. 07.27

Adudu: Kau yakin? Baiklah. Kau bisa datang ke _showroom_ ku kalau sudah baikan. Lihat saja katalognya di websiteku. 07.29

Boboiboy: Oke. Nanti akan coba kulihat. Harga motor mahal juga, ya. 07.30

Adudu: Untukmu bisa kuberi sedikit potongan harga. 07.31

Boboiboy: Serius? 07.31

Adudu: Datang saja dan lihat. Nanti bisa kita diskusikan. Lagipula aku merasa bersalah. 07.32

Boboiboy: Terima kasiiih 07.33

Jari langsung mengklik _back_ beberapa kali lalu membuka _browser_. _Website_ Adudu dibuka, dipilihnya motor. Puluhan motor langsung muncul. Dengan ragu ia mulai membuka _scooter_ dan melihat-lihat.

Melihat harga motor tidak manusiawi tetap muncul membuat Boboiboy kesal. Tapi hatinya sedikit tertarik pada Yamaha Aerox 155 berwarna kuning. Sedikit loh. Sedikit.

Harganya yang lumayan membuat Boboiboy mengulas senyum tipis. Harganya tidak jauh beda dengan motor _sport_ nya dan itu membuat jari Boboiboy gatal ingin membuka kategori _sport_.

Dengan sedikit nekat Boboiboy membuka kategori _sport_. Motor dengan harga yang tidak murah kembali menyapa indra penglihatannya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menganga. Mendadak ia ingin sekali menelpon ayahnya untuk minta dibelikan motor baru supaya tabungannya tidak terguncang gempa.

Terus berkutat dengan motor membuat Boboiboy mengantuk. Tanpa mematikan _smartphone_ nya, ia menutup mata dan membiarkan dirinya dibuai mimpi.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Fang merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal setelah menangani pasien dengan luka terbuka dipaha selama kurang lebih 2 jam. Darah yang tidak mau berhenti menjadi kendala. Para perawat seperti Ying, Stanley, dan Yaya sampai harus bolak balik mencari darah dan menahan darah agar tidak terus mengucur deras.

Jarum dan benang khusus sudah ia singkirkan jauh-jauh dari penglihatannya. Kacamata ber _frame_ merah dilepas. Fang meminum kopinya dengan tenang sementara Ying masih mengurus pasien yang harus dipindahkan.

"Cukup melelahkan, ya," ujar Stanley sambil menegak tehnya.

"Lumayan. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan kembali kesini saat melihat pasien tadi."

"Pulang memang prioritas tapi pasien tetap nomor 1, Fang."

"Kau benar."

"Aku lebih penasaran padamu, Fang. Jarang sekali kau ada disini seharian."

"Memang biasa aku kemana?"

"Kau 'kan biasa berkeliaran. Ah, ini pasti Boboiboy."

"Tidak juga. Aku bertemu Abang semalam. Dia baru pulang dan tampak kelelahan. Rasanya tidak adil kalau aku saja yang kerja santai sementara Papa dan Mama serta Abang seharian berkutat dengan ini itu."

"Benar juga." Teh dihabiskan.

"Luar biasa. Yang tadi benar-benar luar biasa!" ujar Yaya ceria. Ia masuk ke ruang khusus perawat dan langsung melenggang kearah dispenser. Kopi langsung diseduh olehnya.

"Eh, iya. Fang, pasien kesayanganmu tadi minum obat sendiri, lah," ucap Yaya seraya menarik bangku dan duduk bergabung dengan Fang dan Stanley.

"Waw. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Teman-temannya datang. Mereka pasti mengejek Boboiboy. Kamarnya tadi sangat heboh. Suster yang lain sampai meminta maaf berkali-kali pada tamu yang berkunjung."

"Dasar."

"Kau tidak mau menemui Boboiboy?"

Pertanyaan Stanley membuat Fang tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang?"

"Anak muda jaman sekarang 'kan tidurnya jam 11 atau 12. Coba lihat dulu."

"Stanley, aku tidak sedang dimabuk cinta. Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa menahan keinginanku."

Kata terakhir yang lolos dari bibirnya membuat Fang tediam. Dengan bibir yang tidak tertutup dan alis yang menyatu, Fang bangkit mendadak.

"Aku pergi dulu. Ada janji."

 _Bagaimana bisa kau lupa dengan janjimu Fang?!_ rutuk Fang dalam hati.

Kakinya melangkah masuk ke ruangannya dahulu. Ia membongkar tas kerjanya dan mencari botol pelumas yang sudah terhitung 5 bulan lamanya tidak ia sentuh.

Pelumas dengan wangi stroberi diraihnya. Ia tersenyum kecut mengingat betapa mesumnya dia dulu sehingga selalu membawa cairan laknat itu.

 _Jujur saja. Fang dulu punya seorang kekasih yang tidak bisa disebut namanya. Mereka akan saling mendesahkan nama masing-masing dikala malam minggu tiba._

* * *

Fang mengintip melalui jendela pintu. Tirai yang menutup ranjang menghalangi pandangannya. Ia memberanikan diri membuka pintu dan masuk. Berjalan pelan, Fang menyibak tirai dan menemukan Boboiboy tertidur dengan _smartphone_ ditangan.

Iseng, Fang membuka _smartphone_ Boboiboy yang tidak terkunci. Ia dikejutkan oleh foto-foto motor _sport_. Seraya tersenyum kecut, ia menyayangkan Boboiboy yang ternyata benar-benar mengendarai Suzuki GSXR 150 dan kecelakaan.

Tak sengaja ia menggeser layar dan membuka _tab_ lain. Foto-foto haram untuk anak dibawah 18 tahun memantul dikacamatanya. Bibir Fang menganga lebar, terlalu terkejut karena tahu Boboiboy telah mencari hal berbau _sex_ tadi.

Membuka foto itu membuat indra penciumannya mendadak tajam. Bau sperma menyapa hidungnya. Ia menyibak selimut dan menemukan pakaian serta celana Boboiboy kotor oleh cairan cinta.

 _Smartphone_ diletakkan disamping vas bunga. Fang menarik celana Boboiboy sampai lutut dan mengangkat kaki pasien tercintanya. Mengintip kebawah testis, ia menemukan lubang Boboiboy yang basah dan berkedut pelan.

Fang menghela nafas. Boboiboy pasti menunggunya sampai melakukan hal nekat seperti itu. Tapi setidaknya Fang bisa berbangga diri, ia telah membuat seorang pemuda polos menjebol lubangnya sendiri dengan jemari yang suci.

Celana dibenarkan letaknya. Selimut ditarik menyelimuti Boboiboy. Fang tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup dahi yang tertutup helaian rambut lalu beranjak pergi.

"Dokter..."

Suara parau terdengar. Fang berbalik ketika merasakan jubah dokternya ditarik dari belakang.

"Kau sudah berani, ya, Boboiboy."

"Dokter memenuhi pikiranku. Jadi aku mencari tahu bagaimana caranya."

"Tidur lagi saja. Kau pasti lelah. Mau ganti baju dulu tidak? Biar pakaianmu kucucikan sekarang."

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

Fang melirik jam tangannya. "Sudah mau setengah 11 malam. Kugantikan pakaianmu ya?"

"Jangan!"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Boboiboy menarik jubah sang dokter kuat. Mendorong Fang untuk mendekat.

"Aku mau dokter. Aku mau...dokter dilubangku...Isi aku dengan kejantananmu, dokter..."

Fang mengeryitkan dahinya. "Apa kau belajar kata-kata ini di video porno?"

Sang pemuda manis menggeleng. "Itu keluar begitu saja diotakku."

"Baiklah. Apa boleh buat. Aku sendiri sudah siap, kok." Seringai tampan diulas. Boboiboy menatap ngeri pada Fang yang menaiki ranjang dan menarik jatuh selimutnya.

Tanpa melepaskan jas dokternya, Fang mulai mencium Boboiboy. Lidah bertaut dan saliva saling bercampur. Seraya memilin puting yang menegang, Fang terus mencumbu Boboiboy.

"Ah! Dokter...cepat lakukan."

"Lakukan apa?"

"Itu..eng...masukkan itu..."

"Hah?"

"Aku sudah _foreplay_ dari sore tadi. Juga saat teman-temanku pulang. Yang kumau hanya kamu..."

Fang mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka Boboiboy ternyata mengerti hal-hal seperti itu.

Celana ditarik pelan. Kejantanan yang mengacung tegak muncul malu-malu. Fang menciumi kejantanan itu dan mengemutnya pelan. Jarinya menarik resleting celananya turun, lalu mengambil miliknya sendiri yang sudah membesar.

Tangan merogoh kantung jubah dokternya. Ia membuka botol pelumas dan mencelupkan jarinya kesana.

"Aku tidak perlu memperingatkanmu lagi, ya."

Boboiboy mengangguk. Ia membiarkan Fang memasukkan jari panjangnya kedalam lubang analnya. Dihisap dengan kuat membuat Fang tersentak. Ia melepaskan kulumannya dan fokus untuk melebarkan lubang _sub_ barunya.

Kacamata dilepas, Fang menyibak poninya. Boboiboy dengan wajah yang merona dan bibir yang terus meloloskan desahan menatap Fang sayu. Tangannya terjulur minta dipeluk.

"Dokter...izinkan aku memelukmu..."

Permintaan kecil diwujudkan, Fang membiarkan Boboiboy memeluknya lalu menciumnya.

Tanpa Boboiboy sadari, Fang mengeluarkan jarinya dan mulai menggantikannya dengan kejantanannya sendiri. Kepalanya mulai masuk dan Boboiboy mebelalak lebar. Terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba.

"Aw!" Bibir tipis digigit. Mulut Boboiboy membuka dan mengatup setelah berhasil melepaskan ciuman dengan kasar. Fang mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah. Boboiboy yang terbaring pasrah dibawahnya terus mendesah.

Pinggang diraih. Pinggul dihentakkan hingga miliknya tertanam dalam bersamaan dengan bibir Boboiboy yang dibungkam dengan bibir Fang sendiri.

Hentakan terus dirasakan oleh Boboiboy. Jeritan mati-matian ditahan agar tidak lolos dengan keras. Ia menahan diri, sadar akan tempat umum yang tidak kedap suara dan kemungkinan ada staff yang lewat.

Puting merah digigit dan diemut bergantian. Kejantanan Boboiboy dikocok kasar. Boboiboy menggigit bibirnya tiap kali Fang menubruk _sweet spot_ nya.

"Persis...seperti yang aku bayangkan..enghh..."

Fang mencium Boboiboy singkat.

"Terima kasih karena telah membayangkan ini."

Fang menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara ceruk leher Boboiboy dan menggeram. Air maninya menyembur dan mengisi penuh perut Boboiboy. Desahan lolos ketika kejantanan sang _sub_ sendiri menyemburkan hal yang sama.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan meminta bibi yang khusus melayaniku dan keluargaku disini. Dia akan membersihkan seluruh benda yang kotor dengan cepat."

Senyum manis diulas, Boboiboy tertawa kecil. "Apa aku juga akan dibersihkan?"

"Kau? Kalau kamu sih..." Fang melirik pada miliknya yang masih tertanam didalam Boboiboy. "Kamu aku yang bersihin aja. Sampai dalam-dalamnya sekalian."

Boboiboy yang sudah segar membelalakkan matanya.

"Ronde dua, sayang?"

* * *

HAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAH.

Bodoamat caps jebol.

Yah ini uda dikebut hehehehe. Makasih uda baca ya kawan-kawanku. Makasih juga buat yang udah review. Satu fakta: fandom ini lebih banyak mereview fic yang fluff dan pendek. Tapi saya gajago fluff. Yauda la ya.

* * *

OMAKE

Fang hanya bisa mendesah lelah ketika Boboiboy meloncat girang didepan rumah Tok Aba. Sebuah motor _sport_ Honda CB150R diletakkan dengan sebuah kotak kecil berisi kunci motor serta surat-surat kendaraannya.

"Fang! Lihat! Ini dari orang tuaku! AAAAA! Mereka memang terbaik!"

"Hehehe. Atok yang belikan, lho. Orang tuamu hanya kirim uang."

Boboiboy memeluk erat Atoknya. "Boboiboy sayaaang Atok!"

Tangan keriput mengelus kepala yang tertutup topi. Ia langsung menelpon ayahnya sementara Fang ia abaikan.

Seraya mengobrol ditelpon, Boboiboy menghilang masuk kedalam rumah. Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dengan helm dan kameranya.

Boboiboy menyiapkan diri dengan kamera. Ia membiarkan Atoknya kembali kedalam sementara ia mulai mengoceh.

"Hai, kawan-kawan! Hari ini Boboiboy dapat motor baru nih! Boboiboy sangaaat senang. Ini hadiah dari orang tua Boboiboy karena sudah keluar rumah sakit!"

Fang hanya bisa menyandarkan diri pada pagar rumah Boboiboy sementara ia memperhatikan kekasihnya menceritakan betapa senangnya ia mendapat motor baru.

"Terima kasih telah mendengar curhatanku! Ditunggu lagi ya aktivitas Boboiboy bersama motor baru ini."

"Udahan _vlog_ nya?"

"Udah. Mau di _upload_ di instagram aja."

"Masuk rumah sana."

"Cobain motor dulu dong."

"Eits!" Tangan Fang mengambil kunci motor yang hampir dimasukkan kelubangnya. "Kau baru keluar rumah sakit dan sudah mau naik motor lagi?"

"Lah. Aku 'kan mau coba. Boleh yaaa?"

"Tidak. Masuk sana."

"Ish!"

Fang mengantongi kunci motor itu lalu memarkirkan motornya ditempat yang benar. Setelahnya ia memeluk Boboiboy dan menciumi topinya.

"Jangan ngambek ya. Kamu 'kan baru pulang. Masa gak mau kangen-kangenan dulu sama Atok."

Boboiboy memonyongkan bibirnya. "Iya deh..."


End file.
